Project G: Using Multiple Phenotypes to Model Genetic Epistasis; Gregory W. Carter (Jackson) Systems Genetics seeks to infer polygenic regulatory models of complex traits by identifying key genes and mapping networks that give rise to epistasis and plelotropy. The simultaneous modeling of multiple related phenotypes enables greater resolution of the interacting genetic network by providing a large set of constraints on possible solutions. This project will develop methods to exploit multidimensional phenotype data in genetic modeling of disease.